


The Gang's All Here

by bunnymint



Category: overwatch
Genre: Friendship, Gen, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymint/pseuds/bunnymint
Summary: D.Va gets an interesting invite to join Overwatch despite it being disbanded.





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an ovw girls zine that was sold this past summer! It's just fluffy friendship stuff, nothing dramatic or romantic at all. Also I wanted to post something new since I haven't posted since 2014 lmfao

It came as a surprise and at this point, not much surprised her. Hana stared at the invite in her inbox. Could she call it an invite? Paramilitary organizations weren’t exactly a party or social club. The last time she checked, Overwatch was done-zo. People blew up, they disbanded, etcetera etcetera. She didn’t even open the email yet and anxiety swarmed her. It tugged on her heart strings, making her leg bounce and her gloved fingers tap in rapid succession. Each drum of her fingers like the swan song of her sanity.  
“I’m being dramatic!” she said out loud. No one else was in the workshop with her. Just her computer and the powered down meka. The words rattled in her head while there was no echo. She really was being dramatic but it was hard to believe Overwatch was looking for new members after what happened, especially when Hana was still a bit young and reckless. Sure, the Korean Army had no qualms with her and her team using their gaming skills to destroy omnics, but Overwatch was something that went a little deeper than a defense team for one country. Their original goal was something much larger.  
The email was definitely not a hoax. Even though it included a somewhat goofy video that tried to inspire heroism. Not to mention, the host in the video was a talking gorilla. That was enough to spark her interests. Besides, she didn’t have anything else better to do. A fleeting reminder of yet another photo shoot for Nano Cola came across her mind, but she waved it away. That could wait; there were bigger things ahead.  
Quickly, Hana texted Dae-hyun to let him know she was taking up a life changing offer. His first reply was a string of question marks, but after a few more texts explaining, he understood the gravity of the situation. D.Va beamed seeing his approval alongside smiling emoji and finally opened the invitation in her email inbox. 

The Overwatch base in Gibraltar was somewhat run down, and it seemed sketchy that there were only two commanding officers that greeted Hana when she arrived. Lena Oxton, and Winston stood in the messy common room awkwardly awaiting the other “new” operatives. D.Va chewed gum, popping it noisily now and again.   
“So, is this even legal?” She asked, trying to break the ice. Winston hesitated but eventually said:  
“Yes...” his voice strained before trailing off and D.Va stifled a laugh.   
“Perfectly legal, Hana.” Tracer said, she tried her best to back him up. Seeing she wasn’t getting much conversation out of them, D.Va gave up. She popped her gum louder than before and proceeded to make a huge bubble.   
Someone came down the stairs, bursting with energy, and playing music from big wireless headphones. D.Va recognized the silhouette before she even saw his face. Whoa, she thought, and her bubble literally burst, covering her nose and mouth.  
“Oh shit, is that D.Va?” Lucio hollered before even acknowledging Winston and Tracer. D.Va could hardly speak while she haphazardly pulled gum off her face.  
“Lucio?” She said once she found her voice again. The two of them gravitated to one another like old friends meeting after spending years apart. They stared, then opted to shake hands, although it lasted a bit longer than a regular hand shake. D.Va’s face was completely red and Lucio looked a bit bashful.  
“Sorry for shouting like that. I didn’t expect to meet a celebrity here.” He said. D.Va’s face flushed and she waved him off.  
“No no... I should be saying that. I mean... look at this place.” She said and they both laughed. Winston cleared his throat and the two straightened up.  
“Oh, sorry sorry!” Lucio said, still laughing a little bit.  
“Yah, sorry Winston.” D.Va said.   
There was a short pause and Tracer coughed.  
“There’s one more person who should be arriving today.” She said. “An old friend of ours. So, there’ll be less awkward conversations...Hopefully.”   
“In the meantime, let’s eat something, I’m sure you two are famished after traveling all day.” Winston suggested. There was a collective murmur of approval and the four of them went to break bread in the (mostly) abandoned mess hall.

“Is this up to code?” D.Va teased when she opened up a bag of honey butter chips. She sat at the dining table with her feet in an empty chair. Winston looked down his gorilla nose at her, but she ignored his silent scolding and crossed her legs at the ankles and went about eating her chips loudly.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Tracer said, “you should eat real food though luv...” D.Va scoffed.  
“She’s like a kid, she’ll eat real food when she wanna.” Lucio said.   
“Yeah!” D.Va said, then she paused. “Hey, I’m no kid!”  
“Well, you’re not a kid, but you’re still the baby of the group.” Winston pointed out and Tracer laughed. He had to get a shot in since D.Va clowned him since she came through the door.  
“All right, all right...” D.Va said, she chuckled a bit. She let him have his moment.   
They went back to eating the hot meal that Winston cooked up to welcome their little rag-tag group to the base, although, D.Va was enjoying her junk food, she couldn’t resist the smell of good cooked food. It was strange that Winston knew how to cook, but Tracer didn’t. This truly is the future, D.Va thought and she looked at her tablemates with a smile. It had been a while since she got to work on a team again, and she missed that camaraderie.  
In the middle of debating on old school pop music, Tracer checked her phone and brightened at the notifications.  
“He’s here!” She exclaimed, dropped her fork into her plate and zipped through the hall and out the door. A light blue glow trailing behind her every step of the way. D.Va and Lucio exchanged bemused looks.  
“Who?” Lucio asked.  
“You’ll meet him in a second.” Winston said with a smirk. About ten seconds later, Tracer popped back into the room with a cyborg in tow. He had a small pack thrown over his shoulder and he opened his mask revealing a face full of scars. He was quite a handsome devil.  
“Genji’s back on the team!” Tracer said and she presented him with arms wide open like a bracket trying to emphasize his grand return.   
“Yo.” He said before joining the others at the table. Tracer left him in the dust of course.  
“Hey!” Lucio said, beaming. D.Va tried to be cool, but there was no way she’d hold back smirking at how neat it was to meet a cyborg carrying a huge sword on his back.  
“Sup,” D.Va greeted Genji and immediately regretted pushing for the cool effect. She was so short sitting at the table and despite being rather average height, he towered over her. “So you used to be in Overwatch, huh?”  
“Yeah...” Genji said, “but before we get into that...” He gestured to the group with an inquisitive expression. He didn’t sit down just yet, and Tracer was back in her seat. She and the others looked at Winston.  
“Well? We’re all here now, debrief us!” Tracer said, encouraging him. Feeling the pressure, Winston put his hands up as if to push it away.  
“Let’s not worry about that now. You all had a long day of traveling...” He started and he shuffled around the table to pull out a chair for Genji. “Eat and relax, we’ll talk about training and whatnot tomorrow.”  
“Whatever you say.” Genji said and he plopped down in the chair. “Now, which one of you is the boy band hater?” The previous conversation reignited and erupted into a full blown argument and Winston sat among them wondering what exactly he got himself into...

After everything cooled down, D.Va found herself alone with Genji and Lucio watching the sunset from a random rooftop of the base. They sat in silence, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean.   
“I thought you two would be some rascally punks... almost like me when I first joined.” Genji said, breaking the silence. Lucio and D.Va sat on either side of him and looked up.  
“Really? I’m hardly a rascal.” D.Va snickered and thumbed her nose at him.   
“Exactly what a rascal would say.” Genji said with a laugh.   
“I can get scrappy when I need to...” Lucio added. Genji put an arm around him and half-hugged him.  
“I expected an honest answer from this one.” He said. D.Va cracked up seeing Genji be so friendly with Lucio who blushed at the slightest provocation. The moment passed and then D.Va realized:  
“Hey... this really is a social club!” She yelled. Genji and Lucio stared at her, confused, but waited for her to continue her outburst. “Aren’t we supposed to be doing hero shit? Like saving the world or something...”  
“D.Va it’s only been like half a day.” Lucio pointed out. D.Va looked down at her hands and then looked at her new teammates.  
“Oh, true.” She said, her voice softer now. “You guys are cool... I guess it’s all right if we goof off together.” She smiled bright, knowing that she made the right decision.


End file.
